Larry Tudgeman
Lawrence "Larry" Tudgeman III is the stereotype of the nerdy student at Hillridge Junior High School. He is the Class President, having defeated Lizzie and Head Cheerleader Claire Miller.Election His Birthday is February 11. He was played by Kyle Downes. Personality Although he is ridiculed and taunted by fellow students, Larry has a far superior image of himself and sees himself as a sophisticated alpha-male instead of eccentric, obsessive and lacking in hygiene (which most people see him as because he has worn the same shirt since the fourth grade). He is also obsessed with science fiction movies and television programs. This is conveyed in the Season 2 episode “The Untitled Stan Jansen Project” when Gordo is setting him up and asks him to describe himself. He replies with, “I’ve always seen myself as a Captain Kirk meets James Bond type of guy... going where no secret agent has ever been before.” When Gordo reveals to him that he is a “geek,” Larry gets extremely offended and exclaims, “No, I’m not! My mom says the other kids are mean to me because they’re jealous!” This is also conveyed in “Dear Lizzie,” where it is shown that Larry sees himself in a much more superior character, and signed his email to Lizzie as The Captain With No Shipmates. However, Larry states many times that he is proud of his individuality. In “Scarlet Larry,” he explains that his intelligence comes from his interest of the world in general. Like Gordo, Larry, despite appearing creepy and erratic, is more comfortable in his own skin when compared to Lizzie, Miranda, Kate and his other fellow students, who constantly worry about their looks and what others think of them, and isn’t so bothered about how others perceive him. However, this does not mean to say that he does not want to be friends with people who are considered “popular.” Throughout the series, he tried hard to be friends with Kate — not because of wanting a taste of popularity, but more because of the fact that he might have had a crush on her. This can be conveyed in “I’ve Got Rhythmic,” where Kate persuades Larry into ruining Lizzie’s performance by flirting with him. However, the chances of a further relationship are ruined in “I Do, I Don’t” when Kate and Larry have to work together as in a fake “marriage” and Kate is much more interested in having Ethan as a partner; instead of working with Larry, she tries to persuade Ethan to “leave” Miranda, his “wife,” for her. When Kate “leaves” Larry at the marriage reunion in school, she humiliates him in front of everyone. Then, after a heated argument, Larry gets his revenge on her by pouring a bowl of punch on her head, soaking her. Quotes Mr. Dig: (talking about different cultures and beauty) The Chinese prize tiny feet, Middle Eastern cultures are fascinated with the eyes, and some African tribes like elongated necks and large earlobes. Larry: Eew, that’s weird! Mr. Dig: It may be weird to you, Mr. Tudgeman. But the women of East Africa would find you disturbingly pale and bizarrely dressed. Gordo: That’s how the women here find him. ---- Lizzie: (to Kate, Claire and Larry after they get back from Florida) Whoa. What happened to you guys? Kate: I got bit to death by sand fleas! Claire: I stepped on a stupid sea urchin. Larry: (trying to speak through clenched teeth) I got so sunburned, my teeth hurt. ---- Larry: Uh, hey, you wrote, “Harry, change your shirt and get a clue.” Kate: So? Larry: So my name is Larry, not Harry. Kate: Close enough. Larry: But, that’s mean. Kate: I said, next! (Larry hisses at her in a catlike way) ---- Gordo: (to Larry as they watch Lizzie Miranda, Kate and Veruca fight over Mr. Keith, the handsome substitute English teacher from Scotland) Can you believe this? Larry: No. They should be fighting over me. (leaves) Gordo: (shakes his head and chuckles) Tudgeman. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers